What to do?
by CrashEmma
Summary: Tidus doesn't know what to do about being in Spira, Wakka tries to comfort him, but what happens? WARNING: Yaoi, slash. WakkaxTidus TidusxWakka
1. What to do?

Tidus doesn't know what to do about being in Spira, Wakka tries to comfort him, but what happens? WARNING: Yaoi, slash. WakkaxTidus / TidusxWakka  
  
Note that these characters aren't mine, they are square's and are from Final Fantasy X. This never happened, it's all in my mind. Oh, and this is my first ever fan fiction. I hope you like. This takes place after the argument with Lulu and Wakka by the fire on Besaid Island.  
  
"Excuses again?" "Yeah, but..." "That's it, no more. Enough, Wakka!" The pretty black mage stormed off.  
  
Not really knowing what to do, the young blonde stood there by the hut door waiting for something to happen. [Maybe I should just go somewhere else, get that boat they were talking about to another island. 'Lulu' doesn't want me here and I don't want to ruin things for Wakka.]  
  
Tidus smiled at the thought of Wakka. He must really like him already to be standing up for him, even though they've only just met. Tidus didn't have much time to think about it, the red head came in through the hut door and nearly knocked the younger boy off his feet.  
  
"Whoa sorry there brudda! Where you listenin' to me ''n Lu?" He steadied the smaller form before letting go of his hold on his shoulders, though his grasp lingered longer than needed. "Yeah. I mean, no! I mean... err, should I not have?" blushing, he looked the floor, his confidence obviously floating back in Zanarkand.  
  
[Damn he's cute... NO! Can't think that, you'll scare the poor guy away] Wakka smiled inwardly at the nervousness of his new friend, but tried not to let his thoughts play on his features too much. "It's alright; I guess I should have told you anyway. Sit down, I'll explain, ya?"  
  
The blonde nodded and they sat at the far side of the hut. An awkward silence followed, should Tidus start asking questions or should Wakka overload him with information the boy probably wouldn't understand just yet anyway?  
  
After a lengthy speech from Wakka, yet another silence followed.  
  
"So that's why..." [Great, the reason he's being so nice is because he thinks I'm his dead brother, wonderful, goodbye any hopes of something more than friendship...] "What's up, Tee? I say something wrong?" The blonde next to him suddenly looked rather depressed. He didn't blame him, he'd been thrown into a world he didn't understand, but Tidus has seemed so strong minded up until now. It worried Wakka a little bit, and he wasn't going to let him go with out having an answer.  
  
"I just don't get any of this. Did I imagine everything from before? It was so real – more real than this! I was IN Zanarkand! I was playing for the Zanarkand Abes, I was in the middle of a fucking blitz game! Why did this happen to me, what am I going to do now? Will I ever get home, what about my friends? My... my fans..." Trailing off, he turned his head and hoped Wakka wouldn't see him cry. The older man looked down at the shaking body in front of him, his mood dipping. Not knowing what else to do, he wrapped one arm around him and pulled the boy close, hoping it would be some comfort, and wouldn't scare him off. To his surprise, and delight, Tidus wrapped his arms around Wakka's toned body and rested his head in the crook of his neck, his tears flowing now and dripping down. "Hey, it's ok, I'll look after you. Lu will calm down, she's just scared at how much you look like Chappu, ya? I'll get you home, I promise." [How in Yevon am I going to do that?] "Rrr-really?" Turning his gaze upwards, Wakka saw for the first time the intensity of his blue eyes, slightly shocked and suddenly at a loss for words, he simply smiled and hugged the boy, nodding gently. [Do something you lump! You have the boy you have been angsting over for the past 24 hours cuddled up at your side! Move!] His mind screamed at him. But what if Tidus was only looking for a close friend, not boyfriend? He had no idea what the boys sexual orientation was and it's not something he could just bring up in conversation. He probably liked Yuna anyway.  
  
[Don't be stupid, some one that pretty can't be...] He didn't need to finish his train of thought, Tidus had wiped his tears away and was Looking at Wakka, a look full of confusion, want, nerves and hope filled the boys features.  
  
With out another thought, Wakka leaned down and gently brushed his lips over the boys, he was overjoyed when Tidus kissed back. Short and sweet, Wakka pulled away. "Was... that okay? I don't want you to do something you don't want, ya?" His voice shaking slightly, scared of what his answer may be. "No, I do, it's fine, I... I like you Wakka." He smiled, his deep brown eyes full of desire. He trapped the blondes' lips in another, but more passionate kiss.  
  
[This position is getting awkward, side by side. Dammit.] Tidus acted on this thought. Pulling away, smiling cheekily, he gently pushed Wakka's shoulder down, so he was lying on the bed. The red head looked slightly taken a back. "Shit, sorry, do you not want to... sorry... I'll just..." Wakka laughed quietly and pulled the blonde down to him, grinning like a cat that had got the cream. With the blonde neatly on top Wakka sucked lightly on the boys bottom lip, then moved on to trap his top lip, and began sucking that. Moaning with pleasure the boy mindlessly took hold of the red heads wrists, and pinned them above his head against the bed.  
  
"Hey, we should probably stop before some one comes in, ya?" Tidus pouted. "Don't give me that look," He laughed softly "What would Lu say if she came in now, ya? I promise to take you some where private tomorrow, we'll be alone... that is, if you want." "Of course!" he nodded enthusiastically, making both of them smile. Wakka sat up, scooped the boy into his arms, and carried him to the nearest bed and laid him down. Kissing him lightly on the lips for the last time, he brushed a lock of hair away so he could see his beautiful blue eyes better. "Good night, Wakka" He said slightly sadly, looking up –wanting another kiss. "Night, Tee. Oh and by the way..." He trailed off. The blonde looked at him expectantly. "I really like you to." With a wolfish grin he laid down on the cot next to Tidus, and pretended to sleep.  
  
[Well that went better than I thought, now where can we go tomorrow...]  
  
To be continued? If you want the next chapter please review and say so, constructive criticism is very much loved. 


	2. It's just a game

Tidus couldn't sleep, how was he supposed to? He was happy about what had just happened, but not happy about the sudden stop. Deciding to get sweet revenge on Wakka, he ran some evil things through his mind. [How can I tease him and keep HIM wanting more... got it!] Tidus grinned into the darkness and looked over to his new boyfriend, suddenly wanting morning to come and the night to be done with. [This is going to be a fun little game] Smirking to himself, Tidus turned over and drifted to sleep.  
  
"Wake up..." "unh... Tidus? Mmm" Slowly opening his eyes, Wakka looked up and saw Tidus grinning at him, pure delight and lust visible in his eyes. He had straddled the older man and had his hands under the redheads shirt, teasing his nipples playfully. He leaned down for a kiss, Wakka moaned, pulling the smaller man closer. "I like mornings like this" He mumbled, pulling away just enough to get the words out. Tidus grinned into the kiss, letting his hands wander. Soon the red head was breathless, begging Tidus for more between kisses. With out warning, Tidus jumped off Wakka, kissed him quickly and said "Two can play at that game!" The blonde ran out, cackling childishly. The man left on the bed smiled, [Wants a little game does he eh? Heh heh heh...]  
  
As Tidus came out of the hut, he ran straight into Yuna, nearly knocking the girl over. Still laughing, he steadied her and smiled. "What's so funny?" She smiled curiously, tilting her head "Just playin' a game with Wakka" [If only she knew...!] "Oh right, where is he?" "Just in there, I wouldn't go in though, he's a bit grouchy." [She is so innocent.] Smiling sadly, she nodded. "I'm going to go find Lulu." With that she walked off. Tidus sat down on the ground, overly pleased with himself. His plan had worked perfectly. He knew Wakka would take revenge on him, but he was looking forward to that. Looking up at the sky, his problems seemed miles away. He had a new companion, some fun, a new life to explore and the others? Well he was sure in time they would cool off. He was happy, even if he was in another world. This would just have to be his home now.  
  
"You okay there?" Wakka was standing proudly outside the hut, looking mischievous. "I am now" smiling, he stood up and walked in front off the taller man. Looking up, he realized for the first time how much bigger the older man was. Although the age gap wasn't much, Wakka's muscles were more defined, he was more built, he could almost look cruel to the blind eye – intimidating. Tidus was glad he knew him differently. The red head looked around, and took a few steps back into the doorway of the hut, instinctively Tidus followed. Wrapping their arms around each other their kiss lasted for what seemed like forever. Tidus rested his head on his new boyfriends chest, breathing slowly, quite happy to stay like this forever. "I could get used to this, ya?" The blonde silently agreed. "Not... not a good idea for the others to know though. Our little secret?" Wakka hoped this wouldn't put him off, having to run around behind their friends' backs. It just wasn't a good time, and he was worried for both of them how the others would react. He wasn't happy about it – but it was the lesser of two evils. "Wakka, that's fine," He kissed him lightly on the lips, "I'm happy as long as you're here, anything goes. I understand..." "Good. Oh, I got a present for you, I think you'll like it" Winking, he left the hut.  
  
Tidus thought for a moment, trying to guess what it was. [Probably revenge in our game!] Grinning he slowly left the hut, and saw Wakka standing with his back to him, arms folded. "Where..." The blonde started. "Follow me." Wakka ran up to the temple, Tidus jogged after him. The red head waited and then went inside. Tidus followed him into one of the small rooms at the back, next to the stairs. Kneeling down, Wakka rummaged through the mess, then finally lifted a blue cloth up. He took what was underneath by the hilt, and handed it to Tidus. "I want you to have this, it was Chappu's. I hope you don't mind." The younger of the two slashed it around, testing it, grinning all the while. It was so light, and just by holding it he could tell how powerful it was. "I love it, how.. h-h-how can I say thank you?" "Like this." Wakka kissed the blonde, his tongue exploring, hands wrapping around the blondes waist and pulling him close. "We better get going, Yuna will be ready to leave soon" The blonde nodded and they walked out of the temple together. Lulu and Yuna were at the base of the steps, talking rapidly. "Time to go, ya?" Lulu nodded and began to leave, Wakka and Tidus followed. Yuna took one last look at the temple, closed her eyes and stood motionless; making a memory of the home she would never see again. Turning round, she trotted after the trio. They stopped at the stone statue to pray, and Lulu took it upon herself to explain why. With one last look at the village, they were on their way again.  
  
The four were walking through the ruins, Wakka and Lulu in front, Yuna and Tidus slightly behind. The blonde was too busy thinking about Wakka to see the huge blue thing come out of no where, it wasn't until the beast was inches from his face he realized he was about to be eaten. The beast growled, and attacked the much smaller boy. "Shit!" he screeched, not really knowing what to do. The beast used his spear against Tidus, and Tidus slashed his new sword around wildly, attempting his best. When the beast had beaten the blonde to the ground, and was readying his spear Wakka came to the rescue. "That's enough!" He helped the boy stand up, the giant blue cat walked to stand next to Yuna. "Who the fuck is that and why did he try to kill me?" He demanded, glaring at his attacker, making sure Wakka didn't move too far away. "Kimahri Ronso, of the Ronso tribe. He's learned the fiends' way of fighting." Lulu stated. "You know that isn't what I meant." "He's another of my guardians, he's watched over me since I was a child. He doesn't really talk much, so we never know what he's thinking." Yuna smiled and patted Kimahri on the arm. [Maybe he's thinking he wants to eat me before I so much as look at you again!] Taking Yuna by the hand the big cat walked ahead with her. Lulu followed. "You ok, Tee?" "Yeah... I'm fine. Is he, you know, gonna kill me if I go near Yuna?" "I'll kill you if you go near Yuna." The red head grinned. "I didn't mean it like that!" "I know, I was kidding. He's just overly protective, don't mind him. Now he knows you're with us he won't hurt you – unless, you know, you hurt Yuna, then your as good as dead, ya?" Tidus gulped, eyes wide, and looked at the three figures walking away. Wakka kissed Tidus on the cheek and squeezed his hand, "I wont let him hurt you again, ya?" He said softly. The blonde nodded and they walked off, but not before sharing a quick chaste kiss. [I'm such an ass for letting him get hurt already! Damnit, I should have done something, if I'm Yuna's guardian I should protect Tidus just as much... *sigh*]  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
TBC  
  
Thank you to all my reviewers, I will continue this story till the plot bunnies die on me. Hopefully this will go through the entire game. I may change things, take parts out, add bits in – just bare with me! Add this fic to you alerts because I will try and update every week. Thanks again to every one who reviewed! 


	3. A beginning and an end

Yipes! The plot bunnies DID die on me, then they came back and wouldn't leave me alone, then I had exams and forgot about this thing -- I'm on holiday and all I can say is "thank you to whoever made laptops!" I hope this new chapter makes up for all the time you've been waiting. Oh and I suggest you add this fic onto your alerts because you never know when I'm going to update.  
  
---------  
  
"I guess this is it then?" Yuna was standing with her back to her guardians, looking at the ship ahead - her first step on her pilgrimage. "Are you ready?" Lulu laid a calm hand on the girls shoulder, for once she was smiling, reassuringly. "Let me say goodbye to everyone first. Go ahead and board the ship, tell them I'll be along in just a moment." Nodding, Lulu boarded the ship. Kimahri stayed with the summoner, while the two young men climbed the plank to the steps. The Aurocs were all standing on deck, practising.  
  
The two went below to the corridor. "Where are we going on this thing? No one has actually really told me what's going on" Wakka raised an eyebrow at the blonde boy, "I didn't tell you? Coulda sworn I did ya? Well anyways, we're going to Kilika - Our first stop. Yuna will pray at the temple to the faith, then we board another ship to Luca - where we Blitz! "Oh right - cool I guess. So... What are we going to do while were on the boat?" Wakka shrugged, looking around to see if they had company. He whispered something in Tidus' ear, kissed the boys cheek and turned around. "Meet me there in ten. I'm gonna go 'n check on Yuna, this is a big step for her." He walked off, and Tidus went to explore the boat, ten minutes suddenly seeming like a decade. Up on deck he walked over to Kimahri and tried to make conversation. "So. You're Yuna's first guardian? How did you meet her? Uhmm... How long is the journey?"[Oh, and this conversation is going SO well...] [ Kimahri pretended he hadn't heard the boy and went to stand closer to Yuna, who was talking with Lulu and Wakka at the front of the boat. A little put off Tidus went down to the cabin power room, where Wakka had told him to meet. He was greeted by two very noisy birds - but luckily no one else. He wasn't waiting for long, Wakka came in and closed the door, smiling.  
  
Without a word Tidus moved forward and wrapped his arms around the older man. "mmm... Alone?" "Yeah, no one will come in here, I said that we were gonna take a nap and didn't wanna be woken up. The team have headed down to the cabin because they kept losing their ball overboard. At least we can make as much noise as we like in here ya?" Tidus laughed and hugged the man closer. "I quite like sneaking around, at least we get privacy." He leaned up and kissed the older man. Wakka pulled away after a few moments, "And no more teasing ya? You're too mean for my liking." The blonde nodded, and took a step forward, pushing the man back into the wall. He pressed against him and grinned. Kissing him hard, he pushed his hips forward, Wakka let out a moan and pulled Tidus even tighter against him.  
  
The boat suddenly lurched to one side, both men went sprawling on the ground. "What the fuck?! Wakka what's going on?" [It better be fucking important, whatever it is. Talk about bad timing] "I dunno, something happening" He picked up the blonde of the floor and checked he was okay. After a quick kiss on the lips they both ran out the room and up the stairs into the open. "SIIIIIN!!" One of the crew members screamed. Wakka pushed Tidus into the wall, "Stay here and hold on" "But I can fight!" "But I can't. Not If I'm worrying about you, I'm not letting you get hurt again." He ran off to the front of the boat to join Yuna and her other guardians.  
  
"Wakka! It's heading for Kilika, we have to fight it, please!" Nodding, he readied his blitz ball. Tidus pushed past him. Before Wakka could argue three sinscales landed on the deck, and began attacking. Lulu fried them with fire spells, while Tidus and Kimahri attacked. Yuna and Wakka stood behind, ready to switch when needed. Soon there was only one very weak scale left.  
  
"Forget that one, go for the fin!" Yuna ran forward and began summoning Valefor. The others backed off. The Aeon fought its best, pissing off Sin more than anything else. Once it collapsed onto the deck, Lulu and Wakka rushed forward and kept attacking till it decided to leave, but crashed against the ship one last time. Every one flew a few feet. The impact was so great.  
  
Lulu ran to help Yuna up. '"Yuna. You okay?" "I'm fine, really. Where is..." "TIDUS!" Wakka panicked and looked around - no sign of him. Running to the side of the ship he didn't hesitate to dive into the water. [I've lost him. Oh, fuck me. I've lost him. Why didn't he stay where I left him? I promised myself he wouldn't get hurt! Baby... He must be down here some where, I hope I'm not too late. Shit, don't think that. Where IS he? Argh!]  
  
Swimming down, there was no sign of the boy, he circled the boat until he caught a glimpse of Tidus. Swimming down he scooped up the unconscious boy. Pulling out a phoenix down he forced the boy to drink it, and when the boy chocked awake Wakka kissed him and forced some air into his lungs. The blonde smiled and began to swim upwards, holding Wakkas' hand. Something grabbed them both, and pulled them down deeper.  
  
------  
  
I know I know - too many mistakes regarding actual events but I changed most of it on purpose to suit MY story line. Anyway there wouldn't be much of a story if it was all the same though, would it? Please review and tell me what you think, I need encouragement. 


	4. Outside alone

Yay, sorry it's taken so long AGAIN to update, busy life. When summer break starts I'll update more often – right now so much is going on in real life I hardly get a chance to do anything! Things are moving slowly at the moment in this story, they will pick up I promise, but I like detail and I over analyse stuff. Again I've missed and added things so don't be surprised when you read this... Anyway, off we go to the story!  
  
Wakka whipped around and stared at the sinspawn. It had HIS Tidus in its tentacles. He threw his blitzball and damaged it enough it let go, the blonde swam away and began slashing at it as soon as he could. The pair of them made short work of the sinspawn, it soon dissolved into pyreflys.  
  
Tidus looked over at Wakka, the red head was hurt – he had taken a lot of hits for him. Swimming over he pulled the man into a hug, and kissed him shortly on the cheek. They began swimming to the surface, and only broke apart as they hit the surface.  
  
"There they are!" Yuna was leaning over the edge of the boat, she yelled and pointed at the pair, obviously panicked and worried. The Aurocs helped them both up out of the water.  
  
"Are you both okay? What happened?" Wakka mumbled something about sinspawn before passing out on deck. Yuna quickly healed Tidus with cure, and Lulu forced Wakka to drink a phoenix down. Yuna's white magic wasn't enough to heal Tidus completely; he slumped on the young girls' side and stayed there. A little while later Wakka woke up and stood a short distance away, he shaked off this groggy feeling but couldn't help but feel slightly jealous of his summoner, how ever much he loved her.  
  
The younger man was lying on Yuna's lap, staring at the sky above. Yuna watched him closely – you couldn't deny the young man was beautiful, and she was so at ease with him so close. He was injured, and she felt it was up to her to look after him. Every so often she would pet his hair – and ask if he was alright.  
  
He didn't make a sound for over an hour, so it startled the summoner when he asked "Yuna... is it... is it always like this? People dying just because sin wants destruction? Why?" She nodded, and smiled sadly. "It's always been like this. Because of our sins. We repent for our past. I will defeat sin, I must. I can't see Spira carry on like this..."  
  
Tidus sat up, and looked Yuna in the eye. "I'll help you, always." At that he hugged the young lady, but looking over his shoulder he saw Wakka looking slightly hurt. He smiled at her one last time and stood up with out another word, joining the red head. This was going to be a very long journey. e He He wanted to kiss him and hug him in the open, but knew he had to wait. He still needed to thank the man for saving his life.  
  
Once at Kilika, Locals swarmed around Yuna – asking for a sending. She obliged, but seeing her dance... everyone wished some one else would do the task. She cried all the while, but Tidus couldn't help but think how beautiful it was. Everyone had seen a sending before, but this was his first. It was so tragic; he never wanted to see it again.  
  
Once her dance was over, the group decided it was time to sleep. When they got to the inn however, a slight problem arose. The young girl behind the counter seemed thoroughly embarrassed. "I'm sorry m'lady; we only have one double room left. But for you, I'm sure there is a family willing to give up their bed, all the houses were destroyed and..." "Kimahri sleep outside." The Rhonso walked out before anyone could argue. "No one needs to give up their bed. Girls: you take the room – we'll sleep outside." Wakka pulled on Tidus' shirt and brought him closer, no sign of a smile on his face. Yuna smiled and hugged them both, wishing them a good night and thank you.  
  
The two men walked outside. The older of the two checked no one was watching, and took the blondes hand. "I saw an empty hut over there ya? We can sleep there, it's out of everyone's view to, so no worries, ya?" Squeezing his hand he walked over to the barren hut. All that was left was one wall and a floor, but it would do.  
  
Wakka didn't attempt to make anymore conversation, something was bugging him and Tidus knew it. The red head lay down on his back and rested his head on his hands. Tidus laid down as well, but snuggled to the older mans side. [He fits perfectly, like we were made to fit.]  
  
"Wakka, what's wrong? Are you mad at me?" "No. I'm not mad." "Then what's up? Is it because of sin, or Yuna's dance?" "No, it's not that, it's just... You can get all cuddled up with Yuna you know? People accept it. You're a beautiful young man and she's a very pretty girl. I have to wait and I can't tell anyone how I feel about you. It's annoying, you know?" [And I think Yuna likes you as more than a friend, and I'm worried you might start liking her more than me. Oh Yevon, I'm like a kid with a crush, and what if I hurt Yuna by doing this? I can't help how I feel about you though." "I can be worth the wait" He grinned. "Listen, don't worry about it. If one of the others guesses we are together then we admit it. I doubt they will though, we don't need to make it obvious and it can be kind of fun to see how long it takes them to guess you know? Yuna is nice and all, she's a great girl. But that's just it – she's a girl. I know you were jealous when I was laying on her, I didn't mean to make you feel like that – I'm sorry. The way I feel for you, that will never change okay? And... are you sure we are out of sight from everyone?" "I'm sorry to; I guess I'm over protective ya? And yes we are, while Yuna was dancing I looked around this harbour to see what needed fixing and checked, the only things that can see us are the fishies"  
  
He turned over and wrapped his arm around Tidus, pressing his body close. Instinctively the blonde turned on his side as well, and kissed his boyfriend deeply. [If this is going to be the last chance we get alone I'm going to damn well make sure it's worth it...] The red head pulled away and shifted his body down slightly, and started kissing the boys neck. Tidus' hands travelled down his back and back up his shirt. He nipped Wakka's ear before lifting himself up and placing his weight on top of the man. He smiled downwards and leant down to kiss him deeply.  
  
"You like being on top eh?" The blonde blushed and looked away, mumbling, "I erm... er... do you mind? I mean I don't and err if you want you can ay... heh" Wakka chuckled and kissed him, then laid the boy on his back and settled himself on top [Holy Shiva he looks like an angel.] "I'm hope I'm not squashing you" Tidus was in fact enjoying the role reversal more than he probably should. The boy nuzzled his neck and lifted his body up slightly, trying to close any gap there was between their bodies. They kissed for hours, only stopping for air and to get a few words in. As far as they were concerned they were alone in an empty world.  
  
"mmm... baby, stop, wait..." Tidus let the man talk but kissed his ear instead, purring softly. "Not tonight, not so soon. Later, in a while, make it special. Will it err... will it be your first time?" "The blonde looked up, "Yes... it's not exactly easy to have a relationship with a man when you're the most famous blitzball player of your time. I've been with girls but that's just for the paparazzi, no feelings attached." "Good, I want it to be perfect for you, okay? We better get some sleep" The blonde nodded but kissed the man again, before snuggling up against the mans side once more. Neither could remember the last time they were this peaceful, or happy. Despite the attack of sin and the sorrow it brought, the men had each other and that was all that was important.  
  
The pair of eyes that had been watching them looked away and sighed sadly. [Finally. Sleep...]  
  
Tidus woke early in the morning. It was still dark, but the sun would rise soon and it would be time for them to go [Yuna does like her early mornings, eugh...] He wrapped one arm around the sleeping man and kissed his cheek, before getting up and sitting on the side of the hut. He pulled off his jacked and pants and headed into the water to wash off some of his remaining injuries from the battles before, the water was cold and crisp – and made him think Lulu had iced the water over with a spell. He didn't venture far, he had no weapons and there were sure to be fiends in the water. By the time he had swam back to their little hut Wakka was up and ready.  
  
The boy pulled him self up and quickly put his pants on, Wakka raised an eyebrow at his friend. "I can't help being shy sometimes!" "You, shy? You are such a girl" He teased. They stuck their tongues out at each other and shared one last kiss before heading over to the inn. Kimahri was outside – arms folded, with Lulu and Yuna to his side. "Sleep well?" The girl chirped, strangely happier than normal. "You bet!" Was the reply Tidus gave. The Rhonso grunted and stalked a few paces away. "Great, off we go then. Are the Aurocs coming?" "Right behind you lady Yuna!" Botta called out, the rest of the team a few paces behind.  
  
The group set off towards the woods. Yuna stopped unexpectedly and turned around. She paced around for a few moments before stating "I want to ask you to be my guardian, Tidus." "What? Huh? I mean, sure, but... why?" "I don't know, I just want you with me" Wakka stood silently, not really knowing what to think. [So he'll be with us all the way? But what if something happens to him? I can't be a guardian for both of them. But I'm not leaving him in Luca, not now, I can't...] Lulu stepped in-between the two teenagers, simply saying "We'll talk about this later."  
  
Yay, a slightly longer chapter. Sorry if anyone is expecting a lemon, I can't bring myself to write one yet XD I wonder who it was that saw the pair in the hut? And will Wakka let his worries about Yuna get the better (or worse) of him? Hmm... Please review, I need to know how to improve, what I need to add etc... 


End file.
